


The New House

by sam_16404



Series: Love to the Moon and Back [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rayllum, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_16404/pseuds/sam_16404
Summary: Love to the Moon and back is a Fanfic that majorly revolves around two characters Rayla and Callum and Their Relationship. (I personally love Rayllum, So I decided to write fanfics for them.) In this Fanfic, I will write a lot about Rayla and Callum's romance, and also some other characters will be there in some chapters.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Love to the Moon and Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887409
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum made themselves a new house, Ezran and Soren came there to check out their house........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter one of my Fanfic Love to the moon..... This is the first time I am writing fanfic in chapters hope you guys like it

Overview:-  
Rayla and Callum's new house was finally completed. They were moving in together in a brand new house. Ezran and Soren came to see their newly made house. Rayla, Callum, Ezran, and Soren were standing in front of the house.

Callum said, " It's a beautiful house".  
Ezran said " Yeah Indeed, it's perfect for you guys", hearing this Callum blushed a little but quickly hid it.  
Soren said, " Yeah Yeah It's perfect and all but do you guys have any bread, I am hungry from all the walking we had to do to get here."

  
Everyone chuckled.

Ezran asked, "Guys your house is in on the edge of the forest, what are you planning to do about security issues?".  
Callum replied, "Yeah about security we have a very astounding solution for it".  
Callum said looking towards Rayla "Mi Lady, Would you do the honors?!".  
Rayla replied (blushing) "For sure Mah man!".

Both of them giggled, and  
  
Rayla further said "Our house is enchanted with a spell which will only be visible after you do a special ritual which can only be performed by me and Callum, The spell is so strong that inside the fence of our house, if there is a batch of the jelly tart being cooked, Ez you wouldn't be able to smell it. So security is very tight".

Callum said, "Yeah even if someone bypasses the security there would be a very brave and fierce elf standing there to protect our home.",  
  
Rayla added to that "and a powerful dorky mage will be there too with the elf and he will protect the house and also the elf.",

Soren now said while stuffing bread in his mouth, "oh nice, that's tight security".

Callum said, "yeah, would you two like to see the interior of the house."  
  
Ezran said, "Duh, Is this even a question."|  
  
Callum nodded and they went inside and saw that it was so cozy and comfortable, it was painted in bright colors, and paintings were hung on walls.

When they went into the bedroom Rayla, Ezran, and Soren were surprised to see a portrait of Rayla and Callum, In the portrait, Callum and Rayla's forehead was touching and they both held each other and the background was kinda similar to the saddle of the Ambler, They both looked at each other and remembered the kiss that happened on the Ambler in the Midnight desert, they were blushing, they quickly made a straight face  
and

Rayla asked, "when did you hang this and when even did you even had the time to make this."  
  
Callum replied, "Ummmm I made this like three days ago to hang this in our bedroom, I wasn't quite sure if you would like it, so I decided to surprise you."  
  
Ezran said, "Guys this is just so cute!"  
  
Rayla said, "Thanks", Ezran smiled at her and moved on to the next room with Soren.

  
  
Callum and Rayla were walking behind them,  
  
Callum whispered, "Did you liked the portrait I made of us?"  
  
Rayla replied, "Yeah it's just perfect.",  
  
After they showed the house to them, they sat and talked for hours, and in the evening Ezran and Soren had to leave so they bid goodbye and left. Rayla and Callum went to the kitchen to make dinner.


	2. Master Chefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum cooking together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about the food in Xadia, so I took a food I like Hope you’ll like it.

Rayla said, "So we have to cook now??" 

Callum replied, “Yep since we can't eat bread forever we have to cook." 

Rayla grumpily said, "Okay". 

Callum saw that Rayla was not very happy about cooking,  
Callum said, "Don't worry, I will cook for both of us, you don't have to do anything, after all, you are my Queen"

Rayla said, "No it’s okay, you know what. We will cook together" 

Callum said "Yay! It would be so much fun"

After a couple of hours, Rayla heard some noises coming from the kitchen, she instinctively reached for her blades and was ready to attack whoever was in the kitchen, when she reached the kitchen and saw that Callum was completely white covered in flour, she started laughing hard and she said, "Why didn't you call me" 

Callum said, "I didn't want to trouble you with cooking since you don't like it" 

Rayla said, "Dummy, It's nothing like that" 

Callum was now smirking seeing Rayla laughing, Callum ran towards her,  
Rayla said, "DON'T YOU DARE" and Callum hugged her and spread flour all over her. 

Rayla said "Oh you messed with the wrong person mage boy"

Callum said "Oh really what you are going to do"

Rayla said, "Oh you'll see, for now, let's get cleaned up and clean the kitchen". 

After cleaning the kitchen, they went to the bathroom and they both started dusting off the flour from their clothes.  
Rayla said, "Callum you are dusting your flour dust all over me, you should go near the bathtub because more space is there and dust off the flour there ". 

Callum replied, "Yeah Good Idea, that way we will be cleaned up way faster"  
Saying this Callum moved over to the side of the bathtub, Rayla after cleaning up, turned towards Callum, she saw he still got flour on him,

She said “You still got a little flour dust, Let me dust it off you"  
Saying this she walked over to him and started dusting off and after she was done dusting

She said, "And One more thing, No-one messes with me" and pushed him in the water-filled bathtub.

He said, "Hey now I have to change, But I wouldn't be the only one", Saying this he splashed water on Rayla and pulled her into the bathtub too. She seemed pissed, he thought, he had done the wrong thing, but suddenly she burst out laughing, and laughingly

she said, "Look at your face". 

Callum said, "Ha Ha very funny, I felt really bad that I pissed you off or made you upset or something”, He paused for a second and then said, “You know, I never want to do something that will make you sad or angry”,

Rayla said, “I know, now let’s change our clothes and get back to cooking, I am getting hungry.”

Callum said, “Oh okay.”

They changed and went to cook, they were in the kitchen, Rayla was done cutting the vegetable, Callum was boiling the water, and then he added some salt and vegetables cut by Rayla, she sat there on one of the footstools near where he was making dinner,  
Rayla said, “Do you know why I don’t like cooking?”

Callum said, “No, Why?”

Rayla said, “Because when I was a child, Runaan always pressured me to cook because it’s an important survival skill, and he was rushing me when I was making dishes and Ethari always told me to be patient in the kitchen and always be slow, so one day I was cooking and Ethari was telling me to be patient and wait for the dish to be done and Runaan kept on rushing me which ended up in a big mess and I had burnt my hands, since then I always did not like cooking.”

Callum said, “Oh, don’t worry Rayla I would cook for us every day, and I like cooking too”,

After a few minutes, he said, “AND IT’S DONE”

He served the soup for her and himself.  
When they were drinking the soup,

Rayla said, “Wow this is absolutely delicious, I thought you would end up burning it or it will taste awful but this is so damn good, Callum where did you learned cooking like this?”

Callum said while eating, “My mom taught me before she was married to my stepdad King Harrow, she used to do all the chores of the house and I was just a child but I had no friends to play with so I always asked her how I could help, she always gave me some little chores to do, I remember after doing all those chores I felt so proud that I helped her, One day she was cooking so, I asked her could I help her there, she told me that It was too dangerous for me to help her in the kitchen, I still remember that I was so sad that day, that upon seeing me so sad, next day when I asked her for how could I assist her she told me that I should help her in the kitchen, So she taught me how to cook, I used to sit in the kitchen munching on the jelly tarts she made and used to saw her cook daily. And after she got married to my stepdad, I remember sometimes they both used to cook together, and whenever she cooked, she always used to come up to me and ask me to sit near her and she used to give me the jelly tart to munch on while I looked at her cooking.”

Rayla said, “Oh Callum that’s so lovely”

A tear formed in his eye, it rolled down and he said, “I miss her, you know, I miss her a lot.”

Rayla said, “I know Callum” and hugged him.

Callum said, “I am sure, if she was here today she would have absolutely loved you”

Rayla said, “Are you sure about that?”

Callum said, “One Hundred percent sure, she would have loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much gap in between the two chapters...... Was too Lazy to write another chapter...... Sorry but yeah Next chapter will be posted soon

**Author's Note:**

> The second Chapter will be out in a few days...
> 
> Please provide your valuable feedback in the comments... I would love to know your opinion on my Fanfic... Also if you like the fanfic please consider leaving a kudos...


End file.
